My ExBoyfriend's new Boyfriend
by Shakespeare's Angel
Summary: Gay?, Straight?, Bi?,..... it gets confusing at times..." A girl figuring out what is true and "what is Psychosomatic?... "


I knew he was gay from the minute I met Nathan. Okay so maybe I thought he was. I mean he** was **going steady with** MY EX-BOYFRIEND!! **

**.:FUMES:.**

**_What else was I supposed to think? _**

_--You have to realize that there were rumors floating around that they'd gone at it on multiple occasions...some of these rumors included vivid descriptions of events that are not appropriate for the first pages of a new...whatever the hell this grouping of paper, bound by cloth and glue is or may become...o-O_

Well… you** WILL **hear **MY **story. And if you object, as I'm sure some of you will, you can put the journal my working title for this thing down right now if you want…No one is obligating you or** INSINUATING **to your** SUBCONSCIOUS **that **YOU SHOULD READ THIS!**

--What To Look For: Plenty of 'Mary-Sues' and character 'Bipolar-ness' for every WANNABE OTAKU out there!

If it's any consolation my name isn't Mary or any variation of the above and it's NOT something special or cool and I HAD IT BEFORE TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE CAME OUT! Much Love to Stephenie Meyer all the same!! (''')(O-O)(''')

I am a girl who thinks her name is Alice. No, really…It says Alice Jamie Thompson on my birth certificate, I promise. And I** DO NOT HAVE A SISTER! **or at least not that I know of Much less one named Rosalie! So don't ask!! I do have an older brother named Ian (18 or 3 years older than me)** NOT EMMETT!. **

--So I guess whatever I'm gonna call this journal thing has to be decided on this first page then…. .:pause for dramatic effect:. … shit. Well I've got nothing. Ok…your name is stupid because the whole concept of a journal that can be found by anyone and or if it's on a computer can be hacked is completely** IDIOTIC! **What kind of idiot would be stupid enough to write the things important enough to put in a journal in an actual journal?...Well I guess I'm one of them now 0.O…

my life story:

I was born. I ate crayons with paste on top I was a connoisseur and an artist when it came to constructing delicacies out of school supplies. I **FAILED** ballet but I was **PRETTY DAMN FRICKIN' AWESOME **at riding horses. In 6th grade I kicked this guy's ass (well actually his nuts)… for telling me I was wearing a "wife-beater" tank-top (which I realize now… I was) .:of course I didn't get in trouble for said action XP:. Summer of 7th grade I got my first kiss from this guy who was 15! 8th grade sucked. So now I'm a freshman fish and **THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND MY ATTITUDE!... **

At the beginning of this year I was pretty frazzled…I knew (practically speaking) **NO ONE AT ALL ... O.O ... **this scared me... I knew one guy in my spanish class... and other than that I knew no one... so I quickly resolved to sit with this girl Tristan at lunch one day... she and I are pretty good friends by now ... in fact she is my Pimp and I'm worth 5!! Heck Yeah!

Day 2 of School (Tuesday)... Most likely not going to be much better than the first day...oh well...

Hey there stupid! So I might as well put the story of how I came to be going to public school in here... it's **REALLY EXCITING .:biting sarcasm:.**

**.:STORY TIME X.X:.**

**--So once upon last May I found out that I would fail the 8th grade if I stayed at the Private School I had been attending for the first 8 months of the school year so...**

**_--.:Mom: So you're going to fail if you stay in Private school... so we can sign you up tomorrow if you want  
--to transfer. It might be difficult getting acquainted with everyone and finding new friends and all...  
_**

**_--.:Alice (Me): Yeah... so how early do I have to get up to transfer?  
_**

**_--.:Mom: blank stare well that didn't take too long... Just wake up around your normal time. Good Night Alice.  
_**

**_--.:Alice: yeah whatever. Goodnight mom... goes upstairs and sleeps  
_**

So that's how it happened... and I did make friends and it turned out that I'd learned all of the English stuff already (Romeo & Juliet) and I was** WAY **ahead in Algebra too...come to think of it...most of my classes I could have blown off and still made straight A's like I did because I'd learned what they had the year before... As I'm sure you can imagine it was **INCREDIBLY BORING... **

so **TODAY!... **well I sat with Tristan and these other people...Adrian (My Friend Michelle's Boyfriend), Garrett **(REALLY CUTE with UUBER SEXY Hair),** Adam** (also REALLY CUTE),** Eric **(REALLY TALL O.O) **and Paige, Louisa and Kinsey... I think those are their names... Well anyways I saw Nico in Spanish today!! Yeah!! **Nico = HEART **So that was fun today...

I guess I'll write in you tomorrow maybe with a DIFFERENT COLOR PEN! O.O I will eventually have to think of a better name for you... won't that be exciting? _You: Sure! Almost as much fun as PLAYING LEAPFROG WITH UNICORNS !_ O.O yeah so I'll see you tomorrow


End file.
